Snow White
Snow White was queen of the Fourth Kingdom, mother of King Whitney and grandmother of King Wendell White. While her mother died a few days after Snow White's birth the King married again to let Snow White have a mother. But as Snow White grew older the Queen grew angry about the beauty her stepdaughter possessed. After an attempt on her life Snow White fled into the woods, hiding at the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs only to be found there by the Queen. After two failed attempts on her life ,the Queen succeeded in poisoning Snow White. After a period of time a prince visited her coffin and while bringing her to his castle the coffin fell to the ground, releasing the poisoned piece of the apple from Snow White's throat, reviving her. She later married the prince and ruled over the Fourth Kingdom until her death from old age. Biography Early Life Before her birth her mother sat sewing at a window of the Royal Palace when she pricked her finger on a needle and a drop of blood fell on the snow that lay on the ebony window frame. As she looked at the blood on the snow, she said to herself: "Oh, how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony.". She later gave birth to a girl whom the King and the Queen named Snow White, Princess of the Fourth Kingdom, as she had skin as white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony. Tragically, Snow White's mother died. Not long after the Princess' birth, the King took a new wife who was very beautiful and very vain. She possessed magical mirrors that anwsered many questions. To one of them she often asked: "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who in the land is fairest of all?" to which the mirror always replied "You, my Queen, are fairest of all." This would satsify the Queen as she knew the mirror could only tell the truth. Hiding from the Queen Assassination attempt As Snow White grew older and reached the age of seven, she became as beautiful as the Queen. And soon after, as the queen asked her mirror, it responded: "Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but Snow White is fairer than you." The Queen became jealous and ordered a huntsman to take the seven-year-old Snow White into the woods to be killed. Snow White begged the huntsmen not to kill her and when he put away his dagger, she took off running into the woods. Life with the Seven Dwarfs While searching in the forest a place to hide she discovered a tiny cottage belonging to seven dwarfs where she rested. When the dwarfs returned from their mining, they were surprised and awed by the beautiful Snow White. They allowed her to stay only if she did the household chores. "If you will keep house for us, and cook, make beds, wash, sew, and knit, and keep everything clean and orderly, then you can stay with us, and you shall have everything that you want." They warned her to take care and let nobody in when they were away in the mountains all day. The dwarfs were concerned the more they heard about Snow White's stepmother and warned her never to let anybody in when they were away. They were certain that Snow White's stepmother would look for her. Eventually the Queen found Snow White with her magic mirrors and plotted to kill her. Despite the dwarfs' warnings, Snow White let the queen, who was disguised as a peddler, into the house 3 times. The first time, the Queen gave Snow White a corset to crush her ribs. The second time, she gave Snow White a poison comb to drug her. The third time, the Queen gave Snow White the most beautiful apple. However, this time the Queen held Snow White in her arms as Snow White choked to make sure that she died. The dwarfs found Snow White the third time and when they couldn't revive her, they placed her in a glass coffin. The glass coffin was placed on a hill that would later become Kissing Town, the most romantic town in the world. Awaking As time passed, many men tried to wake Snow White but none of them had success. Finally, one handsome prince saw the beautiful girl and he knew he had to kiss her. The movement caused the apple to dislodge in her throat and she opened her eyes again. At the wedding, the evil Queen was punished most severely for attempting to kill Snow White. She was forced to dance in iron slippers that were heated in a fire till they were red hot. The punishment left her weak and she dragged herself to the swamp where she would plot her revenge despite being too weak to carry it out herself. Queen of the Fourth Kingdom Snow White's reign was filled with good and she soon became a mother. Her reign was concurrent with the reign of the other four women who changed history: Cinderella, Queen Riding Hood, Lady Rapunzel and Gretel the Great. The exact date of Snow White's death was never mentioned by any of the Fourth Kingdom's inhabitants during the crisis in the Nine Kingdoms. King Wendell, however, does mention to Virginia that he was seven years old when she "left the castle forever," so it would be around 14 or 15 years before the events of the miniseries. Gallery Legacy Snow White would passively fight against the Evil Queen while protecting Virginia and Tony Lewis from the Queen's magical mirrors, by advising Virginia how to defeat the Queen and restoring peace and order to the Nine Kingdoms and granting her a wish (actually two but grants them both). Category:Characters Category:Fourth Kingdom Category:Humans Category:House of White Category:Royalty